Beyblade: Metal Generations: Chapter XVI
CHAPTER 16 Dashan, Chi-Yun, and Kira arrived in Hawaii shortly. When they got there, nothing looked out of the ordinary. They had downloaded the energy signature into their bey pointers. “Where do you think it is, Dashan?” Chi-yun asked. “I don’t know. It would make sense to put it in a land mark of some sort, don’t you think?” Dashan replies. “That was where the first one was. The Statue of Liberty.” Kira added. “We just follow this energy signature and we will find it soon enough.” Dashan says. They all fall silent as they walk through the streets following the energy signature. After awhile, they come to a large glass building. “It should directly above us.” Dashan says. They all look up. “Maybe it is on the roof.” Kira says. “Most likely.” Dashan replies. “We just need to get up there.” “What is this place?” Kira asks. “I don’t know, but I don’t think we are just going to be able to walk in and go to the roof without having to answer some questions.” Dashan says. “Maybe we can.” Chi-yun points. They all look and see the large sign next to it. It was a hotel. “Well, that helps.” Dashan says. “We are just a few guests who happen to have a room on the top floor.” They all walk into the building. They all take the elevator up to the top floor. They all endure an awkward silence as the elevator takes its time going to the top floor. The music was a calming classic and didn’t mix with their mood at all. Finally, the doors open to the top floor. They walk out and stop to look at the bey pointer. “Either it is on the roof, or we are standing on top of it.” Dashan says. They walk down the hallway toward the stairwell. They enter the stairwell and go up one flight of stairs and run into a door that ends the stairs. Dashan tries the door. It is locked. Dashan reads the sign. “Door to the roof, employees only.” He reads. “Well we will just have to go get jobs here and come back.” He begins to walk back down the stairs. “Seriously, Dashan?” Chi-yun asks. Dashan whirls around and kicks the door open. The door flies off its hinges and falls to the ground. “No.” Dashan says as he walks through the door first. He then sees it. Three figures dressed completely in black clothing are working on a device that looks exactly like the one on The Statue of Liberty. It was spinning slowly, which was a good sign. Dashan walks up to them. They didn’t seem to notice or care about the door that had just loudly been kicked down. “And what do we have here?” Dashan asks. This frightens the figures for a spit second. They whirl around, and then Dashan sees that they are three of the Chaos Bladers that Doji had summoned at the Statue of Liberty. It was copies of Sophie, Wales, and Klaus. Three of the bladers that had gone down in the plane crash. “That is just creepy.” Dashan says. “You guys better stop whatever you’re doing! Its not nice! Stop or I will scream!” Kira threatens. “Nice.” Dashan says. “I’m so scared.” Wales says. “We are warning you. Give up while you still sort of have lives.” Dashan corrects Kira. Their only response was the sound of their launchers loading. “Are you sure you want to do that?” Dashan asks. They only smile at him. Dashan, Chi-yun, and Kira load their launchers and aim. The building’s roof was a good size, so they had plenty of room to battle. “3” “2” “1” “Let it Rip!” The six beys are launched and charge toward each other. They collide with a huge explosion. Lacerta, Zurafa, and Skellington were thrown back out of the smoke and into the wall. They bounced off and landed on the ground. When the smoke cleared, the two Cetus beys were spinning still in one spot. Capricorn was circling around them. They looked like original beys, except that they were black everywhere except for the fusion wheel, which was silver. “We can’t win and destroy this device if we just watch their pretty little dance.” Kira says as Skellington charges ahead. It smashes into one of the Cetus beys and was reflected into the wall again. Kira falls silent as she stops to think. “This might be a problem.” She says. “Chi-yun and I can handle these two. Kira, you should fight Capricorn.” Dashan suggests. “You got it boss!” She says as Skellington smashes hard into Capricorn, which is sent flying. “Oh yeah!” She exclaims. “Go, Skellington!” Meanwhile, Zurafa and Lacerta charge into the Cetus beys. They are reflected and fly backward. Sophie and Wales are motionless. “Ha!” Dashan punches into the air. “Rock Zurafa, Strong Arm Flash!” Zurafa charges ahead fast and strong. “Ha!” Chi-yun punches into the air. “Lacerta, Piercing Brink Strike!” Lacerta also charges ahead fast and strong. The two special moves slam into the Cetus beys, and a huge explosion erupts. When the smoke clears, The Cetus beys have been smashed into the wall. The jump back and begin to move around. “That is better.” Dashan says. “Skellington!” Kira commands. Skellington begins a furious barrage attack. Capricorn is pushed back fast toward the edge of the building. “Capricorn, Claw of the Storm, First!” Klaus commands. Capricorn shots fast toward Skellington with a faint black aura left behind it. It smashes into Skellington and Skellington is sent flying into the air. “Uh oh.” Kira says as Skellington lands back down with a big “boom” sound. “Capricorn, Claw of the Storm, Second!” Capricorn uppercuts Skellington and it is sent flying once again. While it is still in the air, Capricorn appears overhead and charges down on Skellington in mid air. “Claw of the Storm, Third!” Capricorn hits Skellington hard on the energy ring and both beys fly downward into the ground with a big explosion of smoke. Klaus gasps as he sees what has happened. Capricorn is being hurt from the sharp bone like designs on the energy ring of Skellington. “Run away Capricorn!” Klaus commands. “Too late!” Kira exclaims as the face bolt image of Skellington appears in the air just above it. A purple blast shoots out of the face bolt and Capricorn flies into the air and lands hard on the concrete. It begins to wobble as Skellington begins a counter attack. Capricorn is pushed to the edge, and with one strong hit, Capricorn is smashed through the wall and over the edge of the building. “Yes!” Kira starts dancing. “It isn’t over yet pip-squeak. Capricorn!” Capricorn lands on the glass side of the building and races up the side of the building toward the roof. It reaches the top and flies into the air. “Special Move, Steel Darkness!” A Black Goat appears and its horns are flipped upside down. It is encircled with a purple tornado and flies straight into Skellington. The explosion erupts and throws Kira off her feet and onto the concrete. “Whoa!” Kira exclaims. She gets back up on her feet and begins to glow with a purple aura. “That wasn’t very nice, now was it? Special Move, Eternal Darkness!” Skellington’s face bolt image is visible in the air for a quick second before it disappears. A huge cloud of dust forms and swallows the entire roof. “What are you doing over there Kira?” Dashan shouts over the wind. “Winning!” She exclaims excitedly. Skellington charges into Capricorn which is just moving around randomly in the storm. The resulting explosion sends Klaus and Capricorn flying into the wall. Capricorn stops spinning as it fights against the concrete wall it that it was smashed into. Klaus groans as he and his bey vanish into thin air with purple smoke. “Sweet!” Kira says as Skellington jumps into her hand. Meanwhile, Zurafa and Lacerta are locked in combat with the Cetus beys. “Rock Zurafa, Strong Arm Barrage!” Dashan says. Zurafa smashes into both Cetus beys and they are sent flying. They smash into the wall and bounce back unsteadily. “Grand Cetus!” Wales commands. Cetus smashes into Zurafa continually while the other Cetus bey moves to attack Lacerta. “Go ahead and try.” Chi-yun says. “Chi-yun won’t be taken down so easily! Lacerta! Tempestuous Whirl-wind sword!” Lacerta the great lizard appears and swings around with its tail. The tail connects directly into the Cetus bey and it slams into the concrete with a explosion. Cetus barely continues to spin. “Rock Zurafa, Storm Surge!” Dashan calls out a special move. Zurafa appears and fires a huge blast of fire toward Cetus. It collides and Cetus is sent into the ground as well. “Sophie!” Wales stands up and begins to glow with a black aura. “Right, Wales!” Sophie stands up and glows with the same black aura. The two auras then connect to form one huge aura. “Special Move, Cetus, Grand Fleet!” Wales holds his arms out as if he was bird. “Special Move, Cetus, Grand Victoire!” Sophie stretches her arms out in the same position. They then join hands and spin around to point at Dashan and Chi-yun. “Joint Special Move, Cetus, Grand Deucalion!” Two huge whales jump out of a huge whirl pool. They pass each other and starts to fall straight down toward Zurafa and Lacerta. “Ha!” Dashan punches into the air. “Rock Zurafa, Strong Arm Flash!” “Ha!” Chi-yun kicks into the air. “Lacerta, Piercing Brink Strike!” All of the special moves collide in a explosion that knocks everyone off their feet. The smoke continues to swallow the roof and no one can see anything. It finally clears, and the Cetus beys have been pounded deep into the ground. Rock Zurafa and Thermal Lacerta are spinning next to them. Both beys jump into their hands and Sophie and Wales fade into black mist. “Good job team! We rock!” Kira cheers. “We are not done.” Dashan points to the device that begins to spin faster. Everyone loads their launchers. “You best stand back.” Dashan launches. Rock Zurafa is closely followed by Lacerta and Skellington. “Rock Zurafa, Special Move, Storm Surge!” “Lacerta, Tempestuous Whirl-wind sword!” “Skellington, Eternal Darkness!” The three beys crash into the device and a huge explosion erupts. The smoke clears and reveals three beys motionless on the ground. The device only spins faster. “…” Kira had fallen silent. “Um.” That was all Chi-yun had to say. “Run.” Dashan says as the device begins to glow with a orange aura. They all pick up the beys and jump off the roof, onto the next one. “We need evacuation now Tsubasa!” Dashan says into his watch. “Copy that Dashan. Stand by.” Tsubasa’s voice crackles over the watch. Dashan. Chi-yun and Kira continue to hop from roof to roof. A WBBA helicopter begins to move into vision in the distance. They are silent as they move even faster over the buildings. They become faster than the naked eye can see as the device begins to shake the building and the glass begins to crack. The helicopter lands a couple of buildings ahead of them. They jump in and the helicopter takes off. “I suggest you step on it.” Dashan says coolly. “My thoughts exactly.” The pilot says. The helicopter accelerates away from the device. The ground begins to shake and give way. “Move it!” Kira says as she turns up some music. She begins banging her head at the guitar solo as they weave through the buildings. The device gives off a siren as it explodes. “uh, Pilot?” Dashan says worried. “On it.” He replies. Two huge thrusters appear out of the side of the helicopter. The pilot hits a red button and they turn on. “Hold On.” The helicopter blasts forward with incredible speed. It steers clear of the island and goes over the water. Hawaii fades into the distance. Dashan looks back just long enough to see the entire island be swallowed in fire. It then faded into smoke. “Okay. We are fine.” The pilot says. In place of Hawaii, was a upside down cross of equal size to the first. “This is a problem.” Chi-yun says. “I know. A problem that we were never prepared for in all of our training.” Dashan says. “You know, after the Statue of Liberty, the WBBA added thrusters to the planes and helicopters so we could get away faster.” The pilot starts a conversation. “I know.” Dashan shuts it down. “I think we need to warn the others about the destruction of this device. Evacuations of these places need to be started immediately.” “I’ll notify the WBBA.” The pilot replies. The rest of the ride home was silent. Category:Fanon Story Chapters